B
is the 7th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 45. Synopsis After shooting a commercial with White, Black sees his Tep is about to evolve. However, this could spoil the business plans White has in mind. Thus, Black goes to the Gym to confront Burgh, but without sending his Tep. Chapter Plot Black is still fascinated by how big Castelia City is. He yells out in excitement, and shows the map to Tep, pointing at the five different docks. White visits Black, asking does he have to shout. Black asks her did she do her tasks, to which White replies she bought Casteliacones, had Gigi massaged, and bought her new costumes, even making new business cases. Black applauds her, as White has managed to get a deal with the masseur for her advertisements. White needs Tep for the ad, so Black lends him to her. At the studio, Black sees there are many jobs, just for a photo shooting for a poster. The women recognize the two Tepig from the advertisements. White claims she can get them to stay in a position, as they are actors. Moments later, the poster for the Pokémon Massage is completed. The masseurs are satisfied, and thank White for the cooperation. Black and White exit the building, and the latter is giggling. White announces that Black has, so far, paid for half of his debt, which excites him. Black sees Tep needs a reward, but doesn't have anything to give. To help Black, White gives them some Casteliacones she had bought, which heal status ailments during the battle. Black is amazed, but asks White why would she go in a long line to get this ice cream. White is glad he asked, as she announces she is supporting Black's dream. Black's eyes widen upon hearing this. White admits she didn't know what to make of Black's shouting that he'd win the Pokémon League. With two badges collected already, White sees Black has a chance, and wants to support him in this. White notes while she doesn't know a thing about battles, she is certain he needs items that could help him. Black confirms this, and names some of the things, which White promises to pay him for. She proposes a business deal: she and the agency will act as his sponsor, but he should wear the company's logo during the Pokémon League itself. Black agrees to this, and shakes hands with White. White sees they'll be a good team, and turns to Tep. Suddenly, Tep is shaking. White fears it is sick, but Black states this is the moment it will evolve. White realizes Tep could change its shape, while Black reminds Tep did fight a number of battles so far, and will evolve soon. White realizes this could be a problem, for both Tepig were quite cute for the commercials, and if Tep evolves, it could ruin the cute moment. White starts shaking Tep, refusing that he evolves, else the advertisements could get ruined, and could lose her business. Black is a bit concerned about Tep. Suddenly, his alarm is triggered, as Black has to go to attend his Gym Battle that he had made a reservation for. Before he leaves, White gives him a schedule list. At the galleria, a man is fascinated by Burgh's painting, and promises this to be inside the Studio Castelia. Burgh admits he was inspired by his visit to Nacrene City, and remembers the times when he borrowed a warehouse in Nacrene City with the rest of the artists. The man sees Burgh has gone back to his roots, which he confirms. Suddenly, a girl barges in, reminding Burgh that he has a challenger waiting for the Gym Battle. Burgh greets the girl, Iris, and asks her about the painting. He asks for her opinion, and gets overwhelmed when Iris states the painting is unpolished, and doesn't look like Burgh even made it. Burgh falls on the floor from this criticism, while Iris points at a different picture she likes. She points at two pictures, labeled Black Lighting Bolt and White Flame. As she goes to see some other pictures, the man asks of her to cheer Burgh, who is too overwhelmed by the criticism. Iris smells Burgh, stating he is wearing a cologne made of honey. Burgh states it's not cologne, but he does smell like honey, and cheers up. He feels a bit inspired, as he had created a new architecture for his newest challenger. Burgh leaves, while Iris and the man are pleased that Burgh's cheerful demeanor has returned. As Burgh dashes off to the Gym, he is looking forward to face this challenger. He arrives to the Gym, finding Black, who scolds him, as he was not at the Gym at the appointed time. Burgh apologizes, but Black pushes him inside. Black points out he has to go through the maze to find Burgh at the end of the Gym. Burgh is surprised, since he recently made this maze, and sees Black has already found out its purpose. Burgh explains he had made the walls with honey, so each wall is a piece of art. Burgh states this is his masterpiece, but Black ignores him and goes through the wall, destroying it. Burgh is in shock that Black is destroying his art, but sees he is in a hurry. Moments later, Black arrives to Burgh, who welcomes him to the battlefield, and sends out Whirlipede. Black notes he's the Bug-type user, and goes to send Tep. However, reminding himself that White doesn't want Tep to evolve, he sends Brav out. Brav and Whirlipede clash with each other. Burgh states his Whirlipede is spinning like a wheel to counter his opponent from reading its moves. Black, however, has Brav use Air Slash that defeats Whirlipede. Burgh claims Flying-type moves are his weakness, and it was natural of Black to use it as the most effective move. However, Burgh reminds both sides can use up to three Pokémon, and wonders if Black can guess who the other two are. Burgh sends a Dwebble, which Black recognizes. Burgh applauds him, but wonders if he could even predict their moves: Dwebble's Smack Down hits Brav, hurting him. Burgh already knows of his weaknesses, and is why he developed countermeasures against them. Brav falls down, to which Black sees Smack Down is a Rock-type move that deals a lot of damage to Flying and Fire-type Pokémon. Burgh confirms this, but there was something else. Black realizes Brav was poisoned, as Whirlipede managed to poison him before it fainted, due to having clashed with each other. Black frowns, and sends Tula. Burgh suspects something is off, and calls Dwebble back for later, and sends Leavanny. Black focuses on the battle, keeping his Tep in the Poké Ball. Elsewhere, White has done her job for the day, and wonders how is Black doing in his fight. She goes to watch his battle as a sponsor, realizing she has never done this before. As White wonders where the Gym is, she and Bianca, who is behind her, are overwhelmed by the size of the city. Bianca calls for Black, too, and goes to a street, thinking he's over there. She sees how dark this street is, and is annoyed at Cheren, who split up with her to cover more ground, to find Black. She has an idea for this, and sends a Pokémon that can illuminate the streets. She is amused by her new Pokémon, Litwick. Suddenly, a person comments what a great Pokémon she has. Bianca turns around to see who that is. In a moment, Bianca falls down from the attack, and the person is a member of Team Plasma, who are liberating her Litwick. Debuts Character *Iris Pokémon *Burgh's Dwebble *Leavanny (Burgh's) *Fraxure (Iris') *Litwick (Bianca's) *Amoonguss (Bronius') *Duosion *Gothorita *Vanillite *Karrablast *Tynamo *Elgyem *Mienshao Move *Smack Down Item *Casteliacone Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 45 chapters